memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Chain of Command, Part I (episode)
:For the rank system, see Chain of command. Captain Picard, Lieutenant Worf and Doctor Crusher are reassigned from the ''Enterprise'' to a secret mission. Meanwhile, the Enterprise is reassigned to the command of Captain Edward Jellico, who immediately starts making changes, much to the dismay of the crew and first officer Commander Riker. Summary The Enterprise has met with the ''USS Cairo'' along the Cardassian-Federation border. Onboard is Vice-AdmiralAlynna Nechayev. The Admiral beams aboard the Enterprise and unceremoniously greets Captain Picard. In her no-nonsense fashion, she informs Picard that she is here to relieve him of command of the Enterprise. He is to be replaced by Captain Edward Jellico, commanding officer of the Cairo. :Isn't it odd that Picard is wearing his casual jacket uniform when he is expecting an Admiral? Later, she informs Commander Riker, Lieutenant Commander Data and Counselor Deanna Troi that change of command will occur as of 1300 hours. Since Jellico was instrumental in negotiating the orignal peace treaty with the Cardassians, she feels he is uniquely qualified to negotiate with Gul Lemec this time around. Once Data and Troi leave the Observation Lounge, Riker reminds the Admiral that Jellico can negotiate with the Cardassians without taking command of the ''Enterprise. She believes that his lack of knowledge about Cardassians and little combat experience does not qualify him to take command on this mission. Picard, Worf and Crusher are training for their secret mission in the holodeck. They are running a program in a series of dark caves that includes exercises such as escaping Cardassians, setting mobile shield emitters, and other surprises they might run into on the mission. They take turns and try to best each other's times. Riker meets Captain Jellico in the Transporter Room. Riker is immediately overwhelmed with orders by his new commanding officer. During the short walk to the turbolift, he lists off a series of orders including changing the duty shift rotation from three watches to four by 1400 hours and a meeting with the department heads at 1500 hours. Admiring the beauty of the Galaxy Class starship, he figures that must be why Riker has never accepted his own command. They arrive at the turbolift, and he asks Riker whether he prefers "Will" or "William". Riker replies and Jellico asks where his quarters are. Riker replies again with Jellico telling him about his orders, "Get it done, Will." A ceremony is held in Ten Forward to transfer command of the Enterprise to Capatain Jellico. The two captains are in dress uniforms while the rest of the crew is in regular duty uniforms (except Troi, who wears her grey unitard). Captain Picard reads the transfer orders from Admiral Nechayev and orders the computer to release all command codes to Captain Jellico. Troi spots Crusher sitting in a corner, exhausted, and goes over to her. They exchange glances and the doctor tells her she wishes she could talk about the mission, but can't. Picard and Jellico discuss very specific ship system issues. Jellico tells Picard that he can handle anything that comes his way. They then discuss the specifics of Picard's mission in a somewhat coded fashion. Picard tells Jellico that he wishes he had more current information, since the the intelligence reports are nearly two years old. Jellico offers to send a Class-5 probe, which Picard accepts. At that point, Riker arrives and Jellico issues the order to lauch the probe during Delta shift. Riker informs his new CO that the new crew rotation is not yet ready and that the department heads believe it will put too much pressure on their personnel. Jellico orders the new duty roster ready immediately and dismisses the first officer. Riker leaves, and Jellico makes his dissatisfaction with Riker clear to Picard, who defends his former first officer. Some time later, on the bridge, Jellico, Riker, and Data stand over the tactical station. He orders several modifications to the terminal and then proceeds to order changes to Science I and II making them Damage Control and Defensive Systems. Before leaving on the turbolift with Data, he tells Riker he wants that fish out of the ready room. They proceed to Engineering and Jellico informs Geordi LaForge to overhaul the warp core. The Chief Engineer insists that what Jellico is asking will take more than the two days the captain is giving him. Data interjects with the opinion that it can be done, but only if the entire engineering staff works around the clock for the two days. Jellico responds with his signature, "Get it done." Meanwhile, Jellico is redecorating his ready room, sans fish. He lets Troi in and shows him a drawing of what he believes to be an elephant that his son drew for him. She tries to explain the feelings of the crew to him. He doesn't listen much to her and doesn't show any sympathy for the problems the crew is having adjusting to his new methods. She turns to leave and Jellico informs her that he likes a certain formality on the bridge and would like it if she wore a standard uniform while on duty. Geordi visits Riker in a corridor and complains. He wants to know how he is expected to get his work done with such a heavy load and with half his staff reassigned to Security. Riker makes it clear to Geordi that Jellico won't listen to him and doesn't know what else to do. LaForge suggests he try to get Captain Picard, who hasn't left for his mission yet, to help persuade Jellico to ease up a little. Riker heeds the engineer's advice and visits Picard in his quarters. Picard has just stumbled in, exhausted from the training. Picard admits he hasn't been this tired since he was training for the Academy Marathon. Riker doesn't want to bother him and leaves without asking his favor. Picard meets with Captain Jellico in the ready room and they discuss the mission briefly. Riker calls and informs Jellico that the shuttle is ready for launch. Jellico asks whether he launched the probe as requested. Riker tells him that he has, but that he didn't know he was supposed to inform the captain. After the channel clears, Jellico again expresses his disappointment with Riker to Picard and tells him he sees why Riker is still only a first officer. Picard reminds the other captain that Riker has been offered command several times and that he will find him a very capable officer if given the chance. Jellico tells Picard that he doesn't have time to give Will Riker or any other officer a chance. Jellico makes Picard very aware that he is in command of the Enterprise and that he does expect Picard to come back. He gives Picard little chance on the secret mission into Cardassian territory. He also knows that negotiations with Lemec will not go too smoothly and that neither side will give up anything very easily. He believes the Enterprise is his. :It is interesting to note that Jellico may be on to something about Riker. During the previous exchange, the station that Jellico ordered changed to Damage Control is still labelled Science I. The ''Enterprise makes its rendezvous with the ''Reklar'', a Cardassian ship under the command of Gul Lemec. Jellico orders Lemec beamed aboard and escorted to the Observation Lounge to discuss increased Cardassian activity near the Federation-Cardassian border. He then announces that he will be in his ready room. Troi comes in and asks him if there has been a miscommunication. It turns out that this is one of his negotiating tactics. He leaves Lemec in the lounge for an hour by himself before going in. When he finally does start the negotiations, Jellico is very adversarial. He berates Lemec and storms back out. Riker and Troi follow him and he almost gleefully shares his plan of attack. He wants them to leave Lemec in there for another 10 minutes and then go back in and pretend that Jellico is more difficult to deal with than he is. Gul Lemec will insist on bringing onboard a couple of aides, which they should begrudgingly allow after telling him that the captain won't be too pleased. Once the commando mission leaves the Enterprise, Picard informs his team of their mission: Secret investigation of the Cardassian planet Celtris III, in search of a metagenic weapon research facility. Picard has been selected because of his vast knowledge of metagenics. Worf is there as the brawn, and Crusher was chosen because the new Cardassian delivery system included a carrier waves of a highly toxic radiation known as theta-band emissions. In order to secure safe passage into Cardassian territory, they enlist the help of Daimon Solok. Picard tries to use his charm on him, to no avail. Crusher takes over and uses her feminine wiles and a bit of oomox to convince him to allow them passage on his ship. When the away team infiltrates the facility on Celtris III, it turns out to be a hoax intended to lure Captain Picard to the planet. The team is ambushed by a number of Cardassian troops. Crusher and Worf manage to escape, but Picard is captured. He is taken to Gul Madred. The Cardassian surprises Picard by knowing all about him. Madred then informs him that his entire mission was to lure Captain Picard to Celtris III in order to uncover the defense plans for Minos Korva, the disputed planet Jellico and Lemec are negotiating for control of. :Continued in "Chain of Command, Part II" Background Information *This episode, and the next, set the scene for Star Trek: Deep Space Nine, as it is revealed that the Cardassians have left the Bajoran sector. Indeed, the writer, Ronald D. Moore, became a senior writer on DS9 after TNG ended. * Daimon Solok was originally intended to be Quark in a crossover with DS9. The decision to show DS9's pilot "Emissary" in January 1993 meant this was changed, as people would be unaware who Quark actually was. * It is also interesting to note that the scene in the bar with Solok was filmed on one of DS9's sets. Links and References Guest Stars *Ronny Cox as Edward Jellico *Natalia Nogulich as Alynna Nechayev *John Durbin as Gul Lemec *Lou Wagner as DaiMon Solok *David Warner as Gul Madred *Tom Morga as Glinn Corak *Mic Rodgers as Glinn Tajor *Michael Braveheart as Martinez (uncredited) References Celtris III, Reklar, [[USS Cairo|USS Cairo]], Globe Illustrated Shakespeare, The; Theta-band, Subspace emissions, Metagenics, Feynman, Oo-mox, Lynar, Fusing piton, Serial number, [[USS Stargazer|USS Stargazer]], Maurice Picard, Yvette Picard, La Barre, France Category:TNG episodes de:Geheime Mission auf Celtris Drei, Teil I es:Chain of Command, Part I nl:Chain of Command, Deel I